Certain webpages present dynamic URLs to users browsing the webpage. These dynamic URLs can contain a large number of parameters. However, only a few of these parameters identify content elements to which the URL is directed. Most of the parameters are used to perform access control and/or to send contextual data along with the dynamic URL when the URL is selected. Because dynamic URLs are very dependent on the information related to the user or environmental data, each user is typically presented with a different dynamic URL and even the same user may be presented with different dynamic URLs for the same content element, as dynamic URLs change frequently. The large number of dynamic URLs poses a problem when trying to cache content elements associated with the dynamic URLs since each request will differ greatly, even requests for the same content element. In conventional cache systems, dynamic URLs cause the cache to be populated with duplicate copies of the same content element.